Love is Unfair
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: Cody is probably the person with the worst physical and emotional damage at Playas des Losers. He was mauled by a bear, and had to give up a chance with his crush: Gwen. But when Courtney arrives on the island, will he fall for her? What about Duncan?


**Ello there. A little info on this story for your troubles?**

**Here's the deal, in case you didn't read the summary. This story is during Total Drama Island, after Courtney's elimination. The setting of this story is mostly in Playas Des Losers.**

**The main characters of this story are: Courtney, Cody, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy and Harold. Most other characters are minor, but still play a part of the story. **

**The pairings are as follows: Cody/Courtney/Duncan/LeShawna love…square? We'll put it this way: Cody likes Courtney, who likes Duncan, who likes both Courtney and LeShawna. Other pairings include: Geoff/Izzy, Harold/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent and Tyler/Lindsay.**

**There will be approximately 20+ chapters to this, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA. They go to Teletoon/Fresh TV inc.**

**Now, with no further adieu, I bring you chapter one of: Love is Unfair.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day Nine of Loserville

"Hey, buddy, you still asleep?"

Cody rubbed his eyes and sat up when he heard the voice of his roommate, Tyler, interrogating him. The tech geek took a quick look at the clock beside his bed. Three in the afternoon. The partially bandaged Cody gave out a yawn before replying to the jock.

"I needed a lot of sleep after yesterday, I suppose." he shrugged, and slowly got out of bed.

You see, yesterday was the day that Cody finally had his full-body cast removed. He was still quite scratched up and bruised from his run in with Molotov the bear, but was feeling better, nevertheless. He limped a few steps before his roommate dashed over to support him.

"Still hurts to walk, huh?" Tyler asked, feeling a little sorry for the unfortunate disaster that befell his friend.

"Yeah," Cody gave out a sharp exhale of air but smiled nevertheless. "but I'm still kicking. Not so high, mind you, but still."

The two shared a quick laugh as Tyler leaned his roommate on the bed for a second. The jock searched the room before finally remembering where Cody wanted him to store the wheelchair. "You need it?"

"Nah." Cody shook his head quickly. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Tyler asked, making sure Cody would really be alright.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." the shorter teenager gave a weak grin at Tyler. "I have physical therapy at four anyway."

"I'm still helping you down to the main area." Tyler stated, stubbornly as he resumed his role of being support for his roommate.

As the two hobbled down to the outdoor lobby, Cody's mind was deep in thought. So many things had happened these last few days. First, he sacrificed a chance to be with the girl he truly liked for Trent, who had been his number one best friend on the island, next to Tyler of course. Then, he was mauled by a bear, thanks to Beth and Heather's argument. He almost drowned, thanks to Beth, directly after he was eliminated, and had to be resuscitated by Chef, bless the geek's soul. And when he made it to Playas des Losers, he found out he's going to have to perform physical therapy for the remainder of the competition, which was a sucker punch to his pride.

He never thought he'd have to do something that his mother did every day. When Cody was in elementary school, his mother fell and broke her hip. Every day for a month, she had to perform physical therapy, which gave her both relief and great pain. It didn't help at all that she wanted Cody to be at physical therapy with her.

Before he knew it, Tyler had sat him on one of the bar stools in the main lobby. Cody gave a weak chuckle and a grin to his roommate.

"Thanks." he finally said a few seconds later.

Tyler just grinned and replied with a "No problem."

As Tyler walked away from the bar to take a dip in the pool, Cody's mind was grinding once again. Ever since he got here, the girls had paid special attention to him… Heck, even Eva felt a little sorry for him. It made him feel happy at first, but then he remembered exactly why.

Breaking him out of his trance, the physical buff herself was now sitting next to him, sipping some coconut milk. She rose an eyebrow and began to start a conversation.

"You feelin' any better?"

"Eh," Cody shrugged at Eva and gave another weak smile. "it'll be better soon enough."

"Good." Eva replied and smirked. "Because I have some news."

"News?" Cody raised an eyebrow and motioned for the girl to continue.

Eva's smirk widened into a grin, something extremely rare for the temperamental teenager. "In three days, Chris will be coming here with Chef and the eliminated contestant."

"Doesn't that happen every three days?" the brunette rose an eyebrow. "Oh, wait, Chris is coming, too?"

"Exactly." Eva nodded and crossed her arms. "It's to have a small competition to bring two contestants back into the main game."

"Really?!" Cody exclaimed, revealing a genuine smile. He would have a second chance to either be with Gwen or win the prize money of one-hundred thousand dollars. His grin began to fade, although, as he remembered that Trent and Gwen were technically dating now. Giving a sigh, he finally responded to the girl.

"That's great."

Eva rose an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be more excited than this."

Cody just shrugged. "I am. It'll give me another chance at the money."

Eva smirked and snorted. "Whatever, geek."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt here, as Eva stood up and walked over to the cafeteria to grab a burger or two, leaving Cody all alone, once again. The technical wizard was deep in thought once again, but was soon interrupted by Beth, who had obviously walked up to him to apologize for the fiftieth time.

"Beth," Cody sighed and grinned. "Don't say it. I know. You're sorry."

Beth gave a weak, embarrassed smile back at her newfound friend. "Sorry. It's just… you almost got drowned and…"

Cody shrugged. "I was fine, wasn't I? Except for having to be revived by Chef Hatchet, of course."

The two shared a laugh before Beth was off once again, most likely to fawn over Justin. No one interrupted Cody for a long time. He finally gazed at the clock overhead the juice bar. Four o'clock. It was time for physical therapy.

Cody limped over to the pool, sat by the edge and dangled his feet in. He remembered just exactly what the doctor's told him. Finally, he dropped himself in the water and began doing weak strokes. It was to build back up strength in his muscles, especially since he couldn't do much but be pushed around in a wheel chair for the past eight days.

Tyler watched Cody all the while, making sure nothing would happen to his roommate. Time passed. The sun was going down. Tyler rose an eyebrow as it seemed that Cody's skin had taken on the color pink.

"You do this often?" he finally called out to the splashing teen.

Cody stopped, looked at Tyler and blinked a couple of times. "Do…what?"

"Get sunburned."

"Yeah." Cody laughed nervously. "It happens very often."

"Thank goodness the sun's setting or you'd be burnt to a crisp." Tyler joked, smirking. "Besides, we'll be seeing who the next person to join us here on Loserville."

Cody froze. His heart began beating swiftly. What if Gwen was to return? Would he revert back to how he felt for her? No. She was with Trent now. And, there's a good chance that the Gophers would win the challenge anyway.

Every time someone got eliminated, all of the losers watched the episode before the elimination. He remembered watching when Beth was eliminated. How the reason the Gophers had lost three straight challenges was because his new friend had taken a cursed tiki idol. Tonight they would see how Sadie was eliminated.

"Cody…Cody!"

"Wh-what?" Cody finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Tyler.

"You ready to see who's here?" Tyler asked, pointing to all of the losers standing at the dock to Playas des Losers.

"…Sure." Cody nodded, and weakly swam over to Tyler.

The jock helped Cody out of the pool and became support once again. Before long, the two had hobbled over to the Loser Boarding Dock. As the Boat of Losers drew near, Chef gave a sinister laugh, as he always did when he dropped off a loser. Once the boat was docked, he pushed a tan skinned girl onto the deck, threw her luggage behind her, and turned the boat back around, chugging back towards Camp Wawanakwa.

Cody remembered the girl well. Her name was Courtney, from the Killer Bass. So Gwen was safe, after all! The Gophers had won the challenge!

Courtney growled as she stood up and faced her fellow losers. "What are you guys looking at?!"

"This is weirder than Izzy being eliminated and never showing up here, eh?" Ezekiel was the first to speak up, blinking slightly at the sight of the CIT.

No one really expected Courtney to be voted off this early, no matter how annoying she could be at times. She was certainly an alright competitor, most were sure that she would've made it to the final twelve, at least.

"Yeah." Tyler spoke up, smirking slightly. "What was the challenge this time, Courtney? Phobia Factor two?"

"You're one to talk." Courtney rolled her eyes. "You failed that challenge too. And no, it was not. It was a boot camp challenge."

Eva didn't look happy at the sound of that. "A boot camp challenge?! If I was still in the competition, I would've dominated that!"

"Well, you're not, are you?" Courtney replied, narrowing her eyes at her former teammate.

"Aren't we all such great friends?" the cynical bookworm, Noah, spoke up and smirked.

"Oh, come on, don't fight!" Katie was next to speak up.

"Yeah!" Sadie added, agreeing with her best friend.

Ezekiel agreed as well, nodding. "We all got eliminated, eh? We should at least get along while we're here."

"Right." Cody nodded, finally speaking up, grinning a sly grin. "So, it's good to have you here, Courtney."

Courtney just scoffed at that, earning a glare from Beth. "He's trying to be friendly, you know!"

"I can see that." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't need friendliness. I need that one-hundred thousand dollars!"

"You _need_ an attitude adjustment." Tyler joked, causing several of the fellow losers to snicker.

"Oh, shut up!" Courtney glared. "And what is this? Roommates? I have to room with someone?"

"Yeah." Justin had spoken a lot more at Playas des Losers than he had at the campsite. "Ezekiel's rooming with Noah. Katie and Sadie are rooming together. Tyler and Cody room together. And Eva and Beth room together. I have a room to myself until another guy comes along."

"Well, at least I'll have a room to myself for a little while." the CIT responded, smiling slightly. "I'd rather sleep by myself, thank you."

"If you ever need a roommate, I could find Tyler another one." Cody joked, in a flirty way.

Courtney glared at the bandaged tech geek and scoffed. "As if!"

"I'm kidding." Cody feigned hurt but smiled, nevertheless.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you tried that. You go from Gwen to Courtney? Wow, you fell down in your taste in women."

Several of the contestants gasped at Tyler's remark, except for Noah, who just chuckled and uttered the word "Excellent."

"Whatever!" Courtney rolled her eyes at the jock.

"If you guys keep this up, you'll never get back in the competition, eh?" Ezekiel reminded, a little meekly.

"What did you say, Mr. Sexist?" Courtney asked, widening her eyes.

Before Ezekiel could respond, Eva began explaining. "I decided to read the fine print before I signed up for Total Drama Island. Apparently, for the final ten, they are going to pick two of us to return. Obviously, in some type of sadistic challenge."

"Oh, wow!" Beth grinned, her braces shining in the setting sun's orange beams. "Another chance!"

"Who knew Iron Woman had that kind of vocabulary?" Noah teased in the only way he knew how.

Before Noah could say anything further, Eva had picked him up, walked over to the pool-side and dropped the egghead into the pool. Everyone burst into laughing at Noah's misfortune, but he just coughed, hacked and rolled his eyes.

A smirk appeared on the CIT's face after the laughing had died down. "Thanks for the information, Eva. I'm going to lie down. Ta-ta!"

As Courtney retreated into the Playas des Losers suites, most everyone had a scornful look on their face. For some reason, they all thought that Courtney would cause some major problems among them. The only person that didn't seem angry at the newest loser was Cody, who had always been a ladies man. Courtney was the only one who didn't seem too sorry for Cody's predicament. She was like Gwen, in a way, you had to earn her respect or pity. This was the first time Cody was truly turned on since he had met Gwen. Maybe he needed to learn a little more about Courtney. Get inside of her head. But he wouldn't do that today. Physical therapy had worn him out.

Cody looked up at his human crutch of a roommate, who smirked and helped Cody back into the suites. If not exciting, it was going to be a long rest of the summer.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in a review, so I can do better. This is really my first time at working on a strictly romance fic, let alone a fanon pairing/love square. **

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
